Michael O'Neill
Michael O'Neill is an American actor best known for his roles in Transformers, Dallas Buyers Club, and Traffic. Biography O'Neill grew up in Montgomery, Alabama, and graduated from Auburn University in 1974. He then went to Theatricum Botanicum in Los Angeles, California, where he spent time being tutored by actor Will Geer and one of his daughters, Ellen Geer, also an actress. He then moved to New York to pursue an acting career there. O'Neill started acting in 1981, appearing in Ghost Story as a character named Churchill. During his long career, O'Neill has usually portrayed senior law-enforcement or military officers. He played Special Agent Ron Butterfield, the head of President Josiah Bartlet's Secret Service detail, on The West Wing, and also CTU Administrative Director Richard Walsh in the first two episodes of 24. In addition, O'Neill played Sgt. Maj. Ron Cheals in the CBS-produced action-drama series The Unit, and starred in the two-part sixth-season finale of Grey's Anatomy, where he portrays a heartbroken widower who holds an entire hospital hostage while pursuing the doctors responsible for unplugging his comatose wife. His most notable film credits include Seabiscuit, Secondhand Lions, Transformers, Dancer, Texas Pop. 81, Traffic, Sea of Love, A Quiet Little Marriage, Nothing but the Truth, and Green Zone. On Criminal Minds O'Neill portrayed Detective Frank Yarborough in "About Face". Filmography *Bates Motel (2014) as Nick (3 episodes) *Dallas Buyers Club (2013) as Richard Barkley *Rizzoli & Isles (2013) as Jonathan McKnight *Rectify (2013) as Senator Roland Foulkes (4 episodes) *Necessary Roughness (2012-2013) as Hank Griffin (5 episodes) *Vegas (2012) as Mayor Ted Bennett (4 episodes) *NCIS (2010-2012) as Former NCIS Special Agent Riley McCallister (3 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2012) as Jerry Blackburn *J. Edgar (2011) as Senator McKellar *Prime Suspect (2011) as Commander Wells *The Glades (2011) as Trent Staley *Law & Order: LA (2010) as Jeb Monroe *Miami Medical (2010) as Dr. Bruce Kaye (2 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2010) as Gary Clark (4 episodes) *Green Zone (2010) as Colonel Bethel *Flying Lessons (2010) as Chief Dobbs *Fringe (2010) as Sheriff Velchik *Numb3rs (2010) as Boyd Keene *FlashForward (2009) as CIA Director Keller *Army Wives (2009) as Reverend Bankerd (2 episodes) *Ghost Whisperer (2009) as Male Ghost *Leverage (2008) as Judge Roy *My Own Worst Enemy (2008) as Alexander DeSantos *Prison Break (2008) as Herb Stanton (3 episodes) *The Mentalist (2008) as Sheriff Nelson *A Quiet Little Marriage (2008) as Bruce *Nothing But the Truth (2008) as CIA Director *Women's Murder Club (2008) as FBI Agent Ted Thorne *Crazy (2008) as Ralph Christianson *Criminal Minds - "About Face" (2007) TV episode - Detective Frank Yarborough *K-Ville (2007) as Father Dennehy *The Nine (2006-2007) as Pete Burton (3 episodes) *Transformers (2007) as Tom Banacheck *The Unit (2006-2007) as Ron Cheals (6 episodes) *Lincoln Heights (2007) as Captain *3 lbs. (2006) as James Wills *The West Wing (1999-2006) as Secret Service Agent Ron Butterfield (16 episodes) *Close to Home (2006) as Don Wheeler *Commander in Chief (2005) as Congressman Wilcox (2 episodes) *JAG (1999-2005) as Maj. Gen. Harold Rossing/Cmdr. Bradley (2 episodes) *ER (2005) as Col. Ken Kilner *Cold Case (2005) as Warren Cousins *Boston Legal (2005) as Dr. Robert McLean *LAX (2004) as Alonso Mathews *Around the Bend (2004) as Cowboy *Crossing Jordan (2004) as Chris Benz *Judging Amy (2004) as D.A. Dave Sherman *Plainsong (2004) as Doctor *American Crime (2004) as Sheriff Smyth (video) *The Practice (2004) as Judge Robert Temple *Carnivàle (2003) as Sheriff Lyle Donovan (uncredited) *Secondhand Lions (2003) as Ralph *Seabiscuit (2003) as Mr. Pollard *Dreamcatcher (2003) as Gen. Matheson *The Board Room (2002) as Walters *Without a Trace (2002) as Thomas Shannon *Ally McBeal (2002) as Dr. Colbert *Boston Public (2001-2002) as Dr. Bernard Colbert (4 episodes) *24 (2001) as Richard Walsh (2 episodes) *Diagnosis Murder (2001) as Sheriff Buck O'Hara *NYPD Blue (2001) as Capt. Chuck Dowling *Traffic (2000) as Lawyer Rodman *The Legend of Bagger Vance (2000) as O.B. Keeler *Chicago Hope (2000) as Bill Wyzinski *Roswell (1999) as Phillip Evans *ATF (1999) as Asst. A.T.F. Director Ben Walker *The Mod Squad (1999) as Greene *The X-Files (1998) as The Patrol Captain *Dancer, Texas Pop. 81 (1998) as Mr. Lusk *Standoff (1998) as Cult Leader (voice) *The Shining (1997) as Dr. Daniel Edwards (TV miniseries) *Millennium (1997) as County Prosecutor Calvin Smith *The Pretender (1997) as Captain Harrigan *The Cape (1996) as Keith Mason *The Sunchaser (1996) as Agent Moreland *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996) as Mr. Kimmel *Bushwhacked (1995) as Jon Jordan *Days of Our Lives (1995) as Father Jansen (2 episodes) *Awake to Danger (1995) as Detective Brickman *Beyond Betrayal (1994) as Ray Pasquerello *Blind Justice (1994) as Spencer Heyman *Picket Fences (1994) as Juror *Victim of Love: The Shannon Mohr Story (1993) as Dick Britton *For Their Own Good (1993) as Clark Thompson *Lorenzo's Oil (1992) as School Psychologist *L.A. Law (1992) as Mr. Moran *Jennifer Eight (1992) as Serato *The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) as Jergens *H.E.L.P. (1990) as Cabot *An Unremarkable Life (1989) as Michael *Sea of Love (1989) as Raymond Brown *Ghost Story (1981) as Churchill External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors